


When the Wild Wind Blows

by Zillak



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, Link has a mighty thirst, Link is a guitarist, M/M, Sidon is a gay, Smoking, Yes the title is an iron maiden reference, band au, may add more to this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillak/pseuds/Zillak
Summary: Rock Band AU. Sidon decides to watch his sister's band from an audience's perspective. He forgot how enchanting it can be. (especially when the guitarist is a hotty)





	When the Wild Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick thing to get me back into the rhythm of writing. very short and sweet. I may add more chapters to this.

The smell of sweat and alcohol hung thickly in the air, only amplified with the nicotine and smoke.

The only lights in the small venue were the colored spotlights swirling across the room in a strobing pattern.

The music was loud and heavy, so booming Sidon's ears felt numb and the thrumming percussion echoed in his chest.

A man stood on stage, stomping his foot to the beat of his band, singing a popular song among the many fans packed in front of the stage. His guitarist and bassist played together, almost challenging each other.

Sidon was among the audience, a place he wouldn't normally be. ignoring how the place felt so close quarters even when a large space was almost empty, but was reserved for those who wished to be involved in the infamous mosh pit. Sidon wasn't interested in punching other people to a beat, but he was interested in appreciating the guitarist.

The guitarist was known to the fans as Wild. He was a secretive man who hardly spoke in interviews and has only revealed his nickname to the public. Yet, he was well loved for his handsome features and charmingly brooding attitude. He was quiet but had the eyes of a predator, a wild animal that could prove dangerous if you got too close, yet held the intrigue and beauty that drew people closer.

Wild was a fan favorite, why wouldn't he be? The man was incredibly handsome, with dirty blond hair and piercing blue eyes that shone whenever he played. He looked intimidating to fans and strangers alike. But Sidon knew that behind those numerous tattoos, piercings, and dark fingernails, was a man that was gentle enough to remove a tear from your cheek without you ever feeling his calloused touch.

Sidon attended every one of Wild's concerts. The Divine Beasts was not a band Sidon would usually get into, but he made an easy exception. After all, his sister and Wild were in the same band, he could not help being a little bias.

The song hit its climax, a crescendo of percussion and rapid guitar building and building until Wild jumped in front of his band mates and practically broke the strings on his guitar with how powerful he played his part.

The audience clapped along, whooping, hollering, and belting out the lyrics to the band's music. 

That's when Wild locked eyes with Sidon, who was close to the stage and staring up at the guitarist with a star struck expression. Wild grinned and winked at him, slowly descending onto one knee. Wild leaned forward, coaxing the redhead closer to the stage. It was as if Sidon was caught in a siren's song, the world fading until it was just him and Wild.

Wild licked his lips in a seductive manner, a suggestive waggle of his brows before he laughed and jumped to his feet, obviously proud with how dark he made Sidon blush.

The song ended and the band bowed to their audience, tossing trinkets into the crowd like guitar picks and even drumsticks.

|||||||||||||

Sidon waited by the tour bus, he leaned against it and stared skyward. He missed seeing the stars, he never enjoyed how cities seem to mask them, as if they didn't exist.

The rusted back door of the venue screeched open and Mipha stumbled out. She looked utterly exhausted, her makeup had smeared around her gold eyes and her hair was more wild than usual. She held her thick boots in her left hand and the other reached out for Sidon.

Sidon chuckled and obliged in the hug she obviously wanted. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach his shoulders and even then had to reach up quite a bit. "How was it?" She asked, her voice slightly hoarse from the performance.

Sidon smiled widely at his sister. "You were incredible! Although there was never a doubt in my mind!"

Mipha laughs quietly. "You have much more energy than I do. Ah, the treasures of youth."

Sidon furrowed his brow as Mipha laughed and climbed the stairs onto the bus. "I'm only a three years younger!" Sidon pouted.

"Hey, squirt."

Sidon sighed when we looked down at Wild.

Wild had this mischievous grin on his face, his painted fingernails scratched his scalp and ruffled his loose hair.

Sidon smirked at Link. "How's the weather down there, shorty?"

Link scoffed and rolled his eyes, purposely shoving Sidon's arm with his shoulder as he passed to board the bus.

Sidon jumped in after him and quickly took his spot, he smiled when he noticed Mipha already dozing off with her head on the window. He reached over to shake her shoulder gently, "you should put on pajamas and sleep in a proper bed."

Mipha groaned but stood wearily to shuffle to the back of the bus where the bunks were.

Sidon sat back down and smiled when a warmth was pressed against his side. "How was it?" Wild asked from next to him.

Sidon smiled and laced their fingers tightly together. "I'm not used to seeing it from the audience. I've always seen it from behind the curtains. You were quite enchanting, Link."

Link laughed a little and leaned his head against Sidon's shoulder. "You fuckin' sap," Link pressed impossibly closer, unraveling Sidon's braid to twirl the freed hair around his finger.

"Hey," Sidon scolded quietly, without any heat behind it, "watch your fucking language,"

Link grinned widely, a light snort was his response to the comment.

Link stood from the seat, his body rocking minutely with the bus. He held both of Sidon's hands and smiled sweetly. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Sidon winked mischievously, "after you fix my hair, you ruined it,"

Link rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "Come on, squirt."

And well, Sidon couldn't help a laugh. 


End file.
